


Tom visits the guys in L.A.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [204]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Tom visits the guys in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Fuck. Nice place," Tom says as Sam parks the car out front. It was a long flight and he's exhausted but he's also pumped up something fierce what with all the Red Bulls he drank on the plane. "Wish it was earlier so I could actually see the view."

"You can see it tomorrow," Sam promises, reaching into the backseat for his mate's bag. "Tonight we'll get you settled and fed if you want anything but Ryan's got Tanya over and I've got a meeting first thing in the morning so we're going to be crashing pretty soon."

Tom nods. "No problem. You mind if I watch TV for a bit?"

"Not at all," Sam says, thankful Tom's willing to call it a night, period. He'd been sure his mate would want to hit the ground running so he'd quashed that idea the moment he came through the gates and luckily Tom had agreed. He gets out of the car and leads the way to the door, fitting his key to the lock.

"So, this Tanya? Is she hot?" Tom asks, although he can't picture Ryan with anyone who isn't.

Sam snorts. "Yes. And she's off limits to you. Just like Natalie," he adds, pushing the door open and motioning for Tom to go ahead in.

"Hey, I know that," Tom says, holding up his hands in mock defense. "I was just asking."

In the living room, Ryan's settled on the oversized leather couch with Tanya curled up against him and half in his lap, the TV blaring a rerun from Game of Thrones' second season. Tanya, about whom in the past hour and a half Ryan has learned the following: she grew up in a little town outside Atlanta, hence the soft southern accent; she moved to California right after high school with hopes of becoming a model but was repeatedly told that, at just 5'2", she was too short for the business (although with her glossy straight black hair and stunning blue eyes, Ryan thinks she's certainly pretty enough); while a student at UCSD she began work at San Diego's Citadel branch as a waitress, then entered into submissive training after graduation. That clicked, she transferred to L.A., and she completely loves her new life.

And, she's fully onboard with keeping Ryan and Sam's secrets.

Ryan looks up at the sound of the door, his arm tightening around Tanya's middle. "Hey, in here!" he calls in greeting, and gives his 'girlfriend' a nervous smile. She returns him a smile far less anxious, places her hands on his cheeks, and slowly teases at his lips with a kiss.

Sam drops Tom's bag inside the door. "C'mon in and say hi and then I'll show you your room," he tells him, leading his mate through to the back of the house which faces the ocean. He flashes Tom a grin when he sees Ryan and Tanya making out, his cock giving a sharp jerk at the sight. Fuck. "Hey, you two. Cut it out and come say hi."

With a soft moan for Tom's benefit, Ryan gently tangles his hand in Tanya's long hair, then breaks the kiss and looks up. "Hey, mate!" he says, getting up and giving Tom only the briefest and most masculine of man-hugs. "Good to fucking see you! How've you been?" Tanya kneels up and folds her arms on the back of the couch, flashing Tom a dazzling smile.

"Brilliant. Work's been good and I've been adventuring again." Tom gives them both a wide easy grin and holds out his hand to Tanya. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she replies, shaking Tom's hand. "Ryan was telling me that you three have had some pretty wild times together." She shoots Ryan a mischievous grin. "But I'm pretty sure he left out the dirtiest details."

Tom laughs. "Probably, but I won't be spilling any," he assures Ryan with a nudge to the ribs.

Sam just barely avoids sighing, trying to remember a time when he actually got off on the kind of _fun_ and wild times Tom still enjoys so much. "You want a beer?" he asks. "Anyone?"

Scratching his head, Ryan snorts a laugh. "Thanks for that, man," he tells Tom. "So, what do you need? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Want the phone number for the best pizza delivery in town, or just the closest one?"

"Beer sounds good," Tom tells Sam, his eyes still on Tanya although he's doing his best to remember she's off-limits. "Pizza too or whatever," he says to Ryan. "Food on the plane was crap. Sam said you guys were planning on crashing soon though. I can just make myself a sandwich if you have stuff."

"Sure." Ryan grins and heads into the open kitchen, beginning to rifle through the fridge and stack one item after another on the kitchen island.

"So, Tom," Tanya says, circling the couch to boost herself to a seat on the back. Her boots only come up to her knees, and her dress barely covers her ass, so she's counting on her bare legs catching and holding Tom's attention. If she gets him in the groove now, it'll be easier to maintain for his entire visit, right? "Are you on another one of your amazing 'round-the-world adventures?"

Sam grins at that and joins Ryan in the kitchen, grabbing another round of beers for everyone.

"Not 'round the world again, not this time," Tom says, eyes making their way from the top of those boots to the hem of her dress. He wonders what she's wearing underneath it. Bets on nothing. "Just coming back from six weeks in Brazil and Argentina. I promised my mum I'd be around for Christmas."

"Okay, mate," Ryan calls from the kitchen, "we've got salami, smoked turkey, some honey-baked ham, the pita bread is fresh, there's lettuce, I sliced you some tomatoes..." He grabs a bag of potato chips from the pantry. "Sam, could you get out the mustard and whatever?"

Tanya slips past Tom, a trace of perfume lingering in her wake. "I love a man who's good in the kitchen," she says, standing on her tip-toes to stretch and lick at Ryan's ear. "Take me to bed, baby."

"Thanks," Tom says, watching the bottom of her ass appear from under his skirt. Fuck. He was right. And he should have asked Sam for a fucking escort service number or something. "Thanks," he says again as Sam hands him the mustard and mayo.

"You guys crashing now?" Sam says, opening the fridge again to put two of the beers back in the fridge. Christ. With the way Tom's eyeing Tanya, he sure as hell wouldn't want to introduce Natalie to him. Not that she's anywhere near L.A. at the moment.

"Looks like." Ryan grins and quickly washes his hands, then wipes them on his jeans before taking Tanya into his arms. With a giggle, she bounces on her toes and jumps up to wrap her legs around his hips; Ryan thanks his reflexes that he actually catches her, like they're some kind of figure-skating duo or something, like they've been doing this for years. He tries to play off his surprise with a smile. "Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow," he says, and carries her out of the kitchen to the stairs.

Sam watches them go for a few seconds longer than he probably should, completely pissed off that he won't be sleeping with Ryan for the rest of the fucking week because of his mate. His fucking homophobic asshole mate who goes around calling people faggots. "I'm gonna have to call it a night soon too," he says, cracking open both beers and handing one over to Tom.

"No worries," Tom tells him, slapping together a huge sandwich. "You got plans for tomorrow night?"

Sam shakes his head. "With you coming, I left it open. There's a party or two we could drop in on or we could make the rounds of a few bars..." he shrugs. Neither really appeals to him but they've been mates for so fucking long and he knows he's just being an ass.

"Which would I have better luck at?"

"You mean finding someone to fuck?" Sam clarifies, laughing when Tom nods. "Um. Either I guess. But you can't bring her back here, mate. I can't have people knowing where I live. Not in this town."

The door of 'Ryan's room' safely shut and locked behind them, Ryan exhales a sigh of relief. "You're an angel," he tells Tanya, who is sitting demurely on the bed in complete contrast to her behavior of just minutes ago. "He totally bought it. _And_ he wants to throw you against the wall and violate you ten different ways." _Christ_ , he probably shouldn't have said that aloud. Ryan rubs his hand over his eyes. "Um, do you have everything you need? Toothbrush, pajamas...?"

Tanya giggles. "You are totally sweet. And yes, I actually _purchased_ pajamas, just for this very occasion. They're going right onto my expense account." She blows him a kiss and picks up a red patent leather weekend bag, ducking into the private bathroom and shutting the door.

"Yeah, no, I can go to her place or we'll get a hotel," Tom says, wondering when Sam turned into such a fucking stick in the mud.

Sam nods. "Sounds good. Let me show your room and then I'll text you where to meet tomorrow." He grabs Tom's bag from the front and gives him a brief tour, ending with his room and where the towels and extra pillows and all that shit is. "Night, mate," he says, giving Tom a quick hug before heading upstairs. He waits for a minute or two, making sure he can hear Tom rummaging around in the living room, the TV turned to sports and up a notch, before knocking softly at Ryan's door.

The knock catches Ryan's anxious ear, and at first he's tempted to call out and ask who it is. But he quickly realizes how stupid that would be - like Tom would even knock, right - and he unlocks the door as quietly as he can, swiftly pulling Sam inside. "Hey," he whispers, wrapping his arms around his lover and drawing him in for a long desperate kiss.

"Hey," Sam murmurs, smearing the word against Ryan's mouth, kissing him again and again. "Fuck, I hate this," he whispers, one arm wrapped around Ryan, his other hand in his lover's hair, keeping him close.

"It's fine. We'll be fine," Ryan assures him, not wanting to waste even a second of this time together.

The bathroom door swings open, and Tanya just watches the two of them kiss for long moments. Then, "Y'all are totally hot together," she says, climbing onto the bed. And true to her word, she's wearing long flannel pajamas with honest-to-god _bunnies_ on them. "Don't worry, Sam, I won't ravish your boy in the night," she promises, giving Sam a big smile. But then she adds, "Even though he's gorgeous and I completely want his body."

Ryan smiles uncertainly, anxiety creeping back into his expression. His hold on his lover tightens just a bit.

"You'd better not," Sam warns with a smile, pulling Ryan in even closer. "Your tip depends on you behaving yourself," he says, _mostly_ teasing.

"Mmm, I know," she replies, rolling to her side and propping her head in her hand, clearly settling in for a long period of watching.

Ryan blinks, but then shrugs her off. "You've got that meeting early tomorrow?" he asks Sam, although it's not much of a question, considering that he's already memorized Sam's schedule for the rest of the month, provided his management team doesn't go changing it up at the last minute like they love to do. "I think I'm going to be here all day, probably cleaning up, and then trying to get some meals cooked and frozen. Is that all right?" He should be able to keep Tom out of Sam's hair, anyway.

Sam nods, kissing Ryan again while he can. "Yeah. I promised I'd take him out tomorrow night, get him laid, but I reminded him he'd have to go back to her place or to a hotel."

"Thank you, love," Ryan breathes, resting his head on Sam's shoulder and basking in his lover's strength for a few moments. "We'll be fine." He'll probably be saying those words a lot this week. "And Tanya told me she's good at Scrabble, so I'm sure we can keep busy."

"Just make sure it doesn't end like ours does," Sam teases, giving Ryan one more hug before he reluctantly draws away.

Ryan snorts a laugh, thinking of the few times he and Sam have actually attempted a game together; as he recalls, last time they ended up with Ryan on his knees, trying his hardest to negotiate for a J. "I promise," he whispers now to his lover, and steals a last kiss.

Sam smiles. "Enjoy your pajama party," he says, eyes sparkling as he slips back out the door.

* * *

Ryan didn't want to do another pub crawl with Tom - not in this city, and not with Sam - much too dangerous. The problem was, for the kind of place Ryan had in mind, Tom needed clothes he sure as hell hadn't packed. Ryan can meet him in the shoulders department, no big deal. It's just that Tom is so damn _tall_.

A couple calls exchanged while Sam was on break took care of that though, Sam snagging a bespoke suit jacket for Tom from Wardrobe, and now the three of them plus Tanya are lounging in a cushy leather alcove at Drai's Hollywood, all dressed up and being Seen. Sam has more than enough clout to get them into Drai's without a reservation on a Friday night; hell, the management probably would've coughed up an appearance fee if Ryan in 'personal assistant' mode had demanded one. All four of them look pretty damn hot as far as Ryan is concerned. The irony, of course, is that he knows that Sam fucking _hates_ this.

The waitress delivers another round of drinks and Tom makes polite small talk with her, his smile dazzling. She's obviously interested in Sam, but given his lack of interest, she seems willing to default to his mate. Especially when Sam joins in and chats her up with tales of Tom's travels.

"I would _love_ to go to South America," she says, resting her tray on her hip and smiling down at them. "I've heard the beaches are fantastic."

"And not just the beaches but the hiking, the climbing..." Ryan puts in, thinking of when Sam took him to Peru. "Totally amazing." He sends the waitress a smile then gives his attention to Tanya as she tangles her fingers in his hair and whispers something in his ear. "Right," he says with a laugh, and she giggles and kisses his cheek.

"You've all been?" the waitress says, pouting just a little. "You're so lucky."

"You could go if you wanted," Tom says. "Other than Rio and the Galapagos, things are way cheaper than here or Australia."

The waitress sighs and rolls her eyes a little. "I'm already sharing a place with three other girls. I don't think there's any room in my budget for travelling."

"Well, maybe in a few years," Tom tells her, giving Sam a look.

_Hotel_ , Sam mouths, gaze flickering between his mate and his lover who's being pawed by the girl he's fucking paying to do it. Christ.

Tanya scoots onto Ryan's thigh, her legs draped across his lap and one arm around his shoulders -- leaving one hand free to hold her Cosmopolitan, of course. Screened by her sweet-smelling fall of hair, Ryan looks at Sam, just wanting to check in with his lover. Maybe maybe _maybe_ , Tom really will pull tonight, and he really will take the lucky lady somewhere else, and then Ryan and Sam can actually sleep in their bed together... Fuck, he hopes so.

"Maybe," she says, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one's watching her, expecting her to move on from the table. "Maybe you could tell me more about your travels later..."

Tom grins. "I'd love to. What time do you finish up?"

"One."

Tom's grin widens. "I can hang around til then," he assures her.

_Thank fucking god,_ Sam thinks, glancing again at Ryan.

Shifting Tanya to one side, Ryan pulls his wallet out of his suit jacket. "My girl just informed me in no uncertain terms that it's past my bedtime," he tells his mates with a conspiratorial grin. He leaves cash on the table for their share of the tab and tip, then gets to his feet. "Have a great time tonight, man," he says to Tom, as he puts his wallet away. Then he leans down to clap Sam on his shoulder. "Maybe you get in some quality Skype-sex, eh?" But his eyes are sending his lover a very different message indeed.

Tanya smiles and gives the boys a little wave of her fingers, then curls her fingers into the waistband of Ryan's trousers and begins walking him backwards until he finally turns and gives her his full attention.

"Now there's an idea," Sam says, watching them go.

"Oh, yeah, you're dating Natalie Portman, aren't you?" their waitress says.

"Yup." Sam gives her a huge smile.

"He's whipped," Tom says but gives him a grin and laughs.

"I am, and I fucking love it," Sam responds, grinning back, wondering just how quickly he can make his getaway.

Tom sighs and shakes his head. "You want to go?"

Fuck, does he ever, but Sam keeps his game face on. "Nah, I can hang for a bit more," he volunteers, hoping Ryan'll wait up for him.

* * *

"She says she wants him to fuck her. She outright _says_ that's why she showed up at the bar, specifically looking for him, and that's why she came home with him."

"Yeah, but she's mad as hell at her ex! Her extremely recent ex, I might add," Tanya insists, waving at the flat-screen. Then she takes a sip of her smooth frosty drink. "Oh my god, Ryan, what did you put in this?"

"Umm," Ryan purses his lips, trying to recall exactly. "Chocolate liqueur, vodka, some fresh peppermint, cream, a tiny bit of Bailey's, a different kind of chocolate liqueur. And then I blended it over ice."

She licks a fleck of foam from her upper lip. "Oh. My god." Turning to look at him in the colored wash of light from the screen, she demands, "Marry me. You must marry me, because I want you to stay with me forever and ever and keep me in the style to which Sam is accustomed."

Ryan laughs out loud. "Sorry, darling. I'm already a happily married man. And so is he."

Sam had spent another hour with Tom, the time with his mate - minus the pressure of pick-ups and scoring - reminding him _why_ they're mates, before finally excusing himself. He'd left Tom in the good hands of a couple of guys known as much for their partying as any roles they'd actually done and made sure he had enough money and the name of a decent hotel. He'd purposely not given Tom a key, figuring the best way to ensure he and Ryan get a night together was to make sure he didn't have a way into the house.

Letting himself in, he locks the door behind him, surprised to find himself absolutely exhausted already. Christ. He really has become fucking domesticated. And he's not exactly upset about it either. "I'm home," he calls out. "Alone."

In a blur of motion, Ryan's off the couch and racing to the front door. He tackles Sam, slamming him up against the wall, and doesn't even let his lover get another word out before he kisses him, fingers tangled in Sam's hair, and grinding up against him.

Fuck. Sam groans, the sound ragged, desperate, his arms wrapping around Ryan, his mouth hot and demanding, his lover's passion met and matched.

"You came alone, eh?" Ryan asks, hiking Sam's thigh up to settle on his hip. His own cock feels like a red-hot spike already, and he's sure his lover can feel it even through their trousers.

Sam laughs, but it's almost automatic, his body reacting so strongly so Ryan's, to the press of his lover's cock against his own. "Upstairs," he orders, damned if they're going to put on a show for Tanya. "If you want to fuck me."

"Ohgodyes," Ryan moans, and truly there aren't many combinations of words Sam could say right now that would get Ryan off him and up the stairs quite so quickly. He bolts to their bedroom, his loosened necktie discarded entirely, closely followed by his dress shirt, and then there's a bit of hopping around while he manages his trousers and socks. But then he's naked and so fucking hard, his breaths harsh and fast as he turns to look at his lover.

Sam's moving a little more slowly, his eyes on Ryan, but by the time his lover turns to face him, he's peeling off the last sock and dropping it with his pile of clothes. "You know what I want?" he asks.

Ryan drops a glance down the length of his own body, then looks back up at Sam with a light shrug. "No?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I want that," he says, grinning, his eyes sparkling. "But I also want you to open me up with your tongue."

"Mmm, yes please," Ryan replies with a moan, his gaze now raking over Sam like he's getting ready to eat his lover alive. "I'm ready when you are."

Taking a few steps closer to the bed, Sam pauses. "Want me on my back or all fours?"

Ryan gives him a wicked grin. "All fours."

Christ. Sam was expecting that but a soft groan still spills from his lips as he crawls onto the bed, bracing himself on his hands and knees, the cool air from the open windows brushing over him.

"God, you are so fucking sexy," Ryan breathes, trailing his fingers from Sam's knees up to his hips. "Even with Tanya climbing into my lap and kissing on me, all I could think about was doing the same thing to you." He leans down and licks just at the top of Sam's crack, slowly drawing his tongue along his spine.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, dropping his head, his cock twitching hard in anticipation. "Tom kept talking about changing his mind. Said he should be spending time with us, not some chick. I was seriously considering murder."

Ryan snickers and bites the back of Sam's neck, sharply enough to arouse but not hard enough to bruise. "Fuck, the last time he said that..." He doesn't even want to think about it. Scraping his nails down his lover's sides, he scoots back to the foot of the bed and spreads the cheeks of Sam's ass, then blows across his hole.

Sam groans, shifting his legs even further apart, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his thighs, his hole fluttering at the tease.

"I love that you're such a slut for me," Ryan whispers, dipping just his fingertip into his lover. "I love that no one else even knows it." He leans down and replaces finger with tongue, slowly thrusting inside.

Sam groans again, the sound low and ragged, his body opening for Ryan, begging for more. "Only for you," he says, rubbing his head against his hands, his back arched, pushing his ass back.

Ryan hums happily, and gets right down to it. It's been a while since he's gotten a chance to really go to town on Sam like this -- way too damn long. He wants to drive his lover absolutely mad, and soon he's tongue-fucking him faster, sloppy and wet and enjoying the hell out of every second.

Cursing under his breath, his cock dripping onto the bed, Sam holds himself still for Ryan's tongue, pleasure flushing through his body, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck," he blurts out suddenly. "Stop. Fuck." Pulling away and forward, his legs shaking as he tenses his muscles against coming.

"I don't want to stop," Ryan tells him, his voice husky, but of course he obeys just the same. Standing up, he wipes his face with his hand and then lazily strokes his cock, watching Sam. Waiting.

"I know," Sam says, nodding, still panting softly, "but I don't want to come til you're inside me." He grins over his shoulder, his eyes hot with arousal, confident he's managed to pull back far enough. "Speaking of which..."

Ryan's grin flashes right back, and he climbs onto the bed, his hands once more spreading his lover's ass wide. "Look at you," he murmurs, pushing one thumb and then the other into Sam's hole to stretch him open. "Tell me how much you fucking need my cock buried inside you."

Fuck. Sam groans, dropping his head back between his shoulders again, everything focused on the feel of Ryan's fingers inside him, his lover behind him. "Need it like I need to breathe," he says. "So fucking badly..." 

The words send desire spinning through Ryan's body, and he pulls his thumbs away to replace them with the head of his cock, beginning to slowly press into his lover's body. "I guess you probably want it really gentle tonight, though."

Sam snorts, another groan spilling from him as Ryan pushes deeper. "Fuck that," he murmurs, pushing back. " _Fuck me._ "

There's no way in hell Ryan could hold out for a second with encouragement like that. He moans loudly and digs his fingers into Sam's hips, yanking his lover all the way back onto his cock. "Fuck yes," he grits through his teeth, pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in, immediately setting up a fast rhythm and pounding through any remaining resistance.

For a moment the pain overwhelms everything else, his body stretched too hard, too fast, but it's what he asked for, what he wanted, and Sam's damned if he's giving in to regrets. He shoves back, dropping hard to one forearm, his other hand reaching for his cock, stroking to match Ryan's thrusts before he can soften.

Ryan tosses his head back and shuts his eyes, focusing his other senses totally on Sam. He'd know his lover in the dark, by touch, by scent... by taste. "Oh god, Sam," he gasps. "Fuck, you feel so damn good."

Sam nods. "So do you," he grits out, roughly working his cock, struggling to hold out for that telltale hitch of Ryan's hips, his hand smeared with precome.

It doesn't take long -- not like this. "Sam," Ryan whispers, feeling like every single muscle fiber in his body is coiling up tight, unbelievable tension gripping him. "Sir!" he shouts, his climax crashing through him and leaving him stunned and blind in its wake.

Feeling the hot rush of seed inside him, Sam shouts too, following Ryan over, his cock spurting hot and thick over his fingers. "Oh, god, _fuck_ ," he moans, body still milking every last drop from his lover.

Ryan doesn't want to move. He wants to stay exactly right where he is, simply curl up beneath the heavy blanket of Sam's body and cuddle in against him and... _Shit_. Yeah. That's not going to work just yet. Still shaky, he backs off the foot of the bed and then reaches to pull down the covers. "Come lie down with me, love," he says, holding out his arms in invitation.

Moving up the bed, Sam collapses into Ryan's embrace, wrapping himself around his lover. The thought that they don't have to move again, can stay right here and not worry about Tom tonight, is a good one. "Will Tanya mess up your room?" he mumbles, aware his mate has to come home at some point and they still have to cover their asses.

"Who fucking cares?" Ryan murmurs with a shrug. "There's nothing important in there, and she doesn't seem like a slob anyway, and--" Shit, he really is tired. "Oh. Sorry. Yeah, she knows to make it look like we carried on and tore each other apart for half the night in there." He rubs his lips over Sam's shoulder, breathing his lover in.

"I'm so fucking spoiled," Sam murmurs, pulling Ryan ever closer, unable to get close enough.

"You think so?" Ryan shuts his eyes with a grin, completely relaxed down to every cell. "I'm the one who just got to rim the sexiest man in the world. And after that, I even got to fuck him. I don't know what I could possibly have done to ever deserve that."

Sam laughs, kissing Ryan's throat. "I was just thinking that here we are going crazy because we have to spend a few nights apart and almost everyone I know is separated from their partners for weeks at a time."

"Oh." Ryan chews on that image for about, oh, twelve seconds. "That's not on account of you being spoiled, though. It's because I'm so fucking demanding," he argues with a grin, and lifts his head so he can see his lover's eyes. "I would never put up with that shit."

Sam laughs again. "Neither would I. I'm glad you're not an actor," he says, kissing Ryan, his lips soft and warm, his hand slipping lower, stroking over his lover's ass.

"I'd make a terrible actor," Ryan murmurs, but of course he's already distracted by that roaming hand. "Do you want something?" he asks, one eyebrow lifted.

"Maybe," Sam grins. "I'm exhausted but something tells me we should take advantage of tonight," he murmurs, letting his fingers dip into Ryan's crack, the tips teasing over his hole.

"Ahh, I see," Ryan replies, trying to joke as a cover for the shivers that thrill through him at his lover's touch. "You want me to fuck you again. You insatiable beast..."

"You think you could?" Sam says after a moment, his original plans wavering. "Could you get that hard again? Fuck me nice and slow until we both can't help but come again..."

Ryan whimpers softly. "Could I...? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could." He combs his fingers through Sam's hair. "But I was kidding, love," he says, nearly whispering, and hoping like hell his confession won't annoy his lover. "I want you inside me, please."

Sam nods, moving between Ryan's thighs, his lover pushed onto his back, his mouth on his, tongue licking deep.

Damn that's good, just feeling Sam on top of him, the warm weight of him, his amazing mouth. Ryan moans quietly and wraps himself around his sir, already starting to move beneath him. Inviting him in.

Reaching a hand between them to get himself lined up, Sam pushes in slowly, hips pressing forward until he's buried deep in Ryan's body. He braces himself on his forearms, his eyes on Ryan's face and kisses him again, his thrusts long and slow but no less powerful for it.

"Oh, my god," Ryan sighs, his back arching. He loves being fucked by Sam every which way, it's true. But when Sam gets it in his head to take him like this, damn... Ryan lays his hands on his lover's shoulders, then slowly slides them down, feeling smooth warm skin and the powerful glide of muscle beneath. "You feel so incredible."

"So do you," Sam murmurs, thinking it sounds like such a fucking cliche, like the required response, but for him it's honesty in its purest form, the feel of Ryan's body, tight and hot around him, the closest to heaven he's ever got.

An errant thought blows through Ryan's mind, and he doesn't even know where it comes from: _Tom wouldn't understand this_. Even if Sam were fucking Tanya like this, Ryan suspects Tom would still be fumbling out of his depth when it came to this level of emotion. The insight brings a smile to Ryan's lips, makes him pity their mate for a moment. Then he slips his fingers into his husband's hair and tugs Sam down for a kiss.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth, moving into him as slowly but steadily as he can, each sheathing of his cock making it throb so hard he's riding the edge the entire time.

"Mark me," Ryan whispers, his words licked against Sam's lips. He tightens his muscles around Sam's cock, thrilling at the streaks of fire that flash through him. "Yours."

Sam nods, pushing up onto his hands, his hips moving faster, harder. "Mine," he breathes as he snaps his hips and his orgasm slams into him, his cock spurting hot and thick and heavy inside his lover.

Ryan groans, arching beneath him. "So fucking good," he mutters, holding Sam like the force of the seas couldn't separate them. The moment feels endless and he continues to rock beneath his lover, wanting everything he can get. Everything he can take.

"Want my hand?" Sam whispers, continuing to thrust while he's still hard, the sensation incredible, overwhelming, ripples of pleasure still raking through him.

"No," Ryan answers, just as quietly. He's just not that close this time, and he's perfectly content about it. "I just want you like this. Want to hold you."

"Okay." Sam kisses Ryan softly, his hips slowly stilling, his cock still buried deep inside his lover. "I love you," he murmurs, brushing their lips together.

"Yeah, but. That's just because you can't resist me," Ryan teases, lazily stroking his fingers up and down Sam's back. Just enjoying the gorgeous heated weight of him. "Lucky for me."

"Lucky for both of us," Sam replies, eyes sparkling. "Not so lucky for Tom. I'm tempted to lock him out permanently."

Ryan snickers. "Nah, that'd be too mean," he murmurs, although he knows he'll likely change his mind fast tomorrow when he's feeling sex-starved and a whole lot less mellow. "He doesn't visit that often, and he doesn't stay for months at a time. And he did cooperate this evening," Ryan tells his lover with a grin.

"True," Sam says, amused that now Ryan's the one defending his mate. "I guess we'll let him in in the morning."

"Mmm." Ryan nods in agreement. Then he adds a cautious, "You know, for a little while."


End file.
